Everything
by Black Broken Wings
Summary: My first story! Just a crossover guys, I really hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

She was an angel. She had the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Her hair was a classic haircut, long and black, they were embracing her cheeks. She had no smile on her face: She was a little fragile unhappy angel. But none of these things attracted me like her eyes did. The color was not dazzling itself: It was a dark brown. But the sparkle in her core was so real, was so familiar. I could kill myself to see happiness in those eyes. I would do everything to see those eyes sparkle happy again. That was the first promise I gave to myself; the first promise that I wanted to keep.


	2. And that's how my life changed forever

"Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!"  
>I opened my eyes, scared by the acute voice that waked me up. The first thing I saw was Hermione's face, staring at me with an urgent expression. I sprang up, terrified.<br>"What happened, 'Mione?"  
>She looked at me like I was a bloody idiot.<br>"You're up to loose the first lesson with Slughorn!"

I sighed, relieved.  
>"Hermione, you scared me!"<br>Hermione looked at me with her most innocent genre.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot we never bother Mr. Ronald Weasley when he is asleep!"<br>She ran out the room with the head up, obviously angry with me again.  
>If this day was an ordinary day, I would probably run behind her and ask her to forgive me. Then she would wait for me until I get dressed, and we would go to Slughorn's lesson together.<br>But today was not an ordinary day. I was feeling like something really important was going to happen. So I didn't follow 'Mione, and I didn't get dressed. I just sat there for the five following minutes.  
>The bell ringed, and everyone got silently to their classes. They never made sound in the morning. They were too sleepy, I guess. But even then, I didn't get dressed; I just walked to the window and looked out.<p>

It was a cold, autumn day. The feathers of the Whomping Willow were falling down slowly, like they always do.

I was looking and looking again to see something weird in that day. But everything seemed absolutely normal.

So I sighed and got dressed at last. I thanked God we didn't have Snape; 50 points from Gryffindor would be taken. But I really had to find a good excuse for being late for…  
>I looked at the clock. For 20 minutes. Wow. When did they pass?<br>I started running in the corridor, hoping he wouldn't be worst than Snape.

I didn't even slow down when I opened the door, so everyone saw a bloody idiot running straight on Slughorn. I suddenly stopped.  
>Harry and Hermione were sitting together. Harry said hey with his lips, Hermione stared at me. She was still angry. But something else was hiding in her eyes, too. 'Mione was dissapointed. Of course. I always ran after her, even if I didn't want to. I just ignored the laughs of the Slytherin kids; okay, and some of the Gryffindor ones.<br>"My apologies, Mr. Slughorn. I was late because-"  
>"Oh, it doesn't matter, Mr. Weasley! Take a sit and open your book."<br>The happiness I had for the previous 4 seconds because of the surprising reception disappeared. I just realised I forgot to buy the potions book.  
>"I…I don't have one, sir."<br>"Oh very well, you'll find one in the cupboard."  
>I was so happy. I was going to have an awesome time there.<br>I walked straight to the cupboard, and opened it. It had a lot of books inside. I took the only one that was writing "Potions" on the cover. It looked really old, to be honest.  
>I walked to the empty desk near Harry's and Hermione's. I didn't talk to them, I just opened my book in page…<br>I realised I didn't know the page yet. I looked at Harry and he got it. He whispered "105." I whispered "Thanks, mate" and he smiled to me. I smiled back.  
>I was turning the pages slowly. I was on 38 when Hermione whispered, angry "Quickly, Ronald!"<br>I smiled to her, and she looked at Slughorn, ignoring me once more that day. I smiled at myself, knowing she cared for me, but her huge ego didn't help our reconciliation at all.  
>And then it happened.<br>I was in page 100 when something changed inside me. It was the feeling I had in the morning, but now it was more intense. A shiver went through me. Harry looked at me, worried.  
>"It's ok", I said with my lips. Harry stared at Slughorn once again, relieved.<br>I turned the pages reaally slowly: 101…102…103…104…  
>I hesitated. Stared at number 104 for a couple of minutes. The feeling was stronger than ever.<br>"Mr. Weasley, we are in page 105."  
>I sprang up. Slughorn was smiling. I slowly turned the page. And then I saw it.<br>I saw the thing that changed my life. Butterflies flied into my stomache. It was a photo. It was THE photo. 


	3. Okay, I wanna taste pumkinjuice

"Time to go to school, Bells".  
>I murmured something that even I didn't understand and changed my side.<br>"Seriously Bella, you really don't want to loose the first day on your new school".  
>Yeah, sure. But I yawned and opened my eyes. For a second -a stupid second- I wondered why I didn't wake up from the sunlight that was getting in from my window. And then I remembered. There was NO sunlight in Forks, so it couldn't wake me up like it did in Phoenix.<br>I sighed and got to the bathroom. Charlie was watching me as I washed my face and teeth. It is annoying; my dad shouldn't be spying on me. He says he misses me, but still it really bothers me.  
>Today was not a normal day. I felt it. If it was, I would have told something like that to Charlie:<br>"Okay, dad, can you please wait and play Sherlock Holms later? "  
>But today was not a normal day, like I said before. So I shut the hell up and went to my room to get dressed.<br>Suddenly, something from deep inside made me sprung up.  
>Of course, Charlie noticed.<br>"ARE YOU OKAY BELLS?"  
>I sighed.<br>"Dad, I am perfectly fine. Wait for me downstairs please."  
>I was surprised with myself. I usually never talk to my dad with words like "please" and "perfectly". That's too much for Charlie.<br>My dad was shocked too, so he left with no more words.  
>I frowned, because this inside thing became wilder and wilder. I could now understand clearly what it was.<br>It was a premonition.  
>Oh, great. Now even my body knows how bad Forks is.<br>Although this feeling is not bad…It's just…  
>I shaked my head, surprised with myself; I never given many thoughts in some premonitions like this.<p>

Although this one is not a normal one.  
>I got dressed immediately, and got downstairs to meet Charlie.<br>He was reading the newspaper, completely concentrated in what he was reading.  
>"What are the news saying, dad?"<br>"There are some guys that want to travel through time…They know some of them got a kind of time turner, and we know one of them wants to come in our place".  
>I wanted a minute to realize what I just heard.<br>"Dad, people can't travel through time. Someone idiot wrote all of these things."  
>"I thought the same Bells, but look in here."<p>

Curious, I bent to see what he wanted me to look at.  
>And I shuddered.<br>It was a photo, but it was like a video.  
>It was moving, showing a person turning around an hourglass, and then disappear. The… video was playing again and again…<br>I was completely breathless.  
>"That's weird stuff, Bells. Really weird."<br>I could not talk, only look at the moving picture.  
>Then I noticed the news were different.<br>"Dad, what is pumkinjuice?"  
>Charlie smiled.<br>"This is not our newspaper, Bells."  
>I stared at it, and then my dad, puzzled.<br>"It's called Daily Prophet, and it is full of weird things."  
>I hurried to close my mouth.<br>"Where did you find _this _Charlie?"  
>He shrugged.<br>"It was just outside the door, although too early in the morning. I found it near ours, and the man explained it was there before he came to bring us the daily newspaper."  
>I was so confused.<br>"Soo… Where did it come from?"  
>"Nobody knows, Bells. Nobody knows."<br>Okay, this line made me feel I was starring on a thriller.  
>"But it has really funny things inside it, look: Big Quidditch much on Sunday." He laughed hysterically. "What the hell is Quidditch?"<br>I didn't find this that funny. This was mysterious.  
>"Have you met the doctor?"<br>Huh?  
>"Carlisle Cullen is the doctor of your school, right?"<br>Oh, yeah. I've heard about him.  
>"Not yet."<br>"Have you met his children, then?"  
>"Uhh… No."<br>"Oh pity, I'm sure you'd like Edward Cullen."  
>"Who is he?"<br>"That boy."  
>He showed me a photo of a very handsome boy staring at me. This photo was not moving, and I was quite disappointed.<br>I don't know why I didn't think he was an angel, and fell in love with him immediately.  
>I just didn't.<br>I looked in the moving photo again, across the kitchen table, and I shuddered once again.  
>I didn't want Charlie to understand I was obsessed with this strange world. Hmm, Quidditch… Sounds interesting. And I'd sure want to drink this pumkinjuice.<br>But like I said, I never wanted Charlie to know, so I just pretended that I was interested for the doctor's son.  
>"Hmm… And, what's his name again?"<br>"Oh Bella, you've totally lost your mind. I just said it's…"


	4. Who on earth is that Eddy?

"…Edward Cullen!"  
>I stared at Hermione, totally furious with her.<br>"You said this 100 times already, Hermione! I got it! She is with a vampire guy, which is SOO handsome and yeah, they are going to marry and have a child! Can you shut it now?"  
>Hermione smiled triumphantly.<br>I hated her that moment, I truly did.  
>Okay, I know my obsession with the girl in the photo was not… absolutely normal, but Hermione just sprang up and starting to search EVERYTHING for her, until she found that she was up to marry this Edward Cullen.<br>I was never going to admit that to Hermione but I was up to die from jealousy.  
>"So, show me a photo of your handsome Eddy."<br>She sighed. Damn, she understood how I was feeling.  
>"Here it is."<br>She showed me a photo of a blonde guy, with really black eyes staring at the camera.  
>Bloody Hell. He was waaay more handsome than me. Damn.<br>"You don't stand a chance, Ronald. She is crazy for him."  
>Hermione was playing with my nerves.<br>"It's a shame she will never meet you. I really wanted to see her drift you."  
>Okay, I wanted to kill her right away.<br>'Mione smiled again.  
>"You know there are a lot of beautiful girls you can fell in love with, here in Wizardly World. I know <em>one <em>at least that is dying for you."  
>I didn't give a crap.<br>"Oh yeah? Let's hear it."  
>Hermione blushed and laughed foolishly.<br>Oh, god.  
>"Uhh… 'Mione, I've got homework to do. I'll talk to you later."<br>"What? You can't be serious! Have you decided to study at last?"  
>She couldn't fool me. I knew she was depressed. She wanted me to stay with her. Huh! Yeah, sure. And hear for over an hour how <em>handsome, <em>and how _wonderful _this Eddy guy is.  
>"Yes I have. See you."<br>She was staring at me while I was walking out the room.  
>"Ron!"<br>Ugh. I would not hear her. I would go in my room and punch everything I'd find, just to calm my nerves down.  
>"Ron, please!"<br>Nope, nope and NOPE again!  
>"I… I'll do your whole homework if you stay!"<br>I stopped walking. I was shocked. Hermione never – _never - _did our homework. She was correcting our mistakes but never did the whole homework.  
>Wow. I didn't know she was such a mess about my new obsession.<br>I turned around to look at her.  
>She was staring at me, like she was trying to pull me away from getting killed or something.<br>Oh, bloody hell. I was too lazy to do my homework. And I had too much nerves for that.  
>I sighed and sit near Hermione. She smiled at me like I just returned from a war that last for 10 years.<br>Then she hugged me.  
>Huh? What the hell?<br>As soon as she let me breathe –god, her hug was TIGHT- 'Mione started writing my essay.  
>Whoahh. She was reaaally in need to do that.<br>I just smiled and relaxed.  
>But my happiness last fore the following 2 seconds.<br>Then I remembered Isabella.  
>Yeah, that was her name. Hermione had to tell this to me – even if she didn't want to- because it was in the text she found about Eddy.<br>Edward and Isabella.  
>Ew, it sounds awful.<br>Ron and Isabella.

Okay, I've just lost my mind.  
>I sighed once again and threw my head in the back of the sofa.<br>I was mental. Like, really. I was.  
>I fell in love with a girl I saw on a photo.<br>And I was jealous because she had a boyfriend.  
>Wow. That wasn't me, that was a Ron that was hiding inside me for 17 years.<br>Why I was jealous of a vampire? Vampires suck.  
>Uh, but she liked vampires.<br>I wish I was a vampire.  
>Wait, WHAT? That was definitely not normal.<br>Maybe Hermione is right, maybe I've lost it.  
>Okaay Ron, calm down. You saw a photo of a beautiful girl and…<br>No, she was not just beautiful! She was an angel!  
>She was just a girl!<br>No, she wasn't!  
>Yes, she was!<br>No, she wasn't!  
>Shut up!<br>Alright, and now I was arguing with myself. Great.  
>I imagined her smiling at me… I just wanted to see how I was going to feel.<br>Nothing. Thank god, I thought I'd-  
>Hey, what's this sound?<br>It's like…  
>Crap.<br>My heart was flying.  
>Wow, if I had met her, I would be completely paralyzed.<br>"Ron."  
>What's that? I didn't ask my imagination to make Isabella call my name.<br>"Ron."  
>No, this voice does not fit my angel.<br>SHE'S NOT AN ANGEL!  
>She is, you idiot!<br>Oh, come on. No more fights against myself.  
>"Ron, are you okay?"<br>Damn! It was 'Mione!  
>I opened my eyes quickly.<br>"Did you fall asleep?"  
>Okay. <em>She <em>was the mental one in here now.  
>"For 5 minutes, 'Mione?"<br>She rolled her eyes.  
>"I finished your homework, Ronald."<br>Wow, that was quick.  
>"In 5 minutes?"<br>She sighed and rolled her eyes again.  
>"Earth's calling, Ron! You were asleep for an hour!"<br>I was shocked.  
>And hour? Wait, I wasn't asleep. I was <em>thinking<em>.

Just thinking.  
>For an hour.<p>

About Isabella.  
>Wow.<br>Okaay, where is the headache I get every time I think something for over than 10 minutes?  
>I couldn't see it coming.<br>Hermione was staring at me.  
>I realized I haven't answered back.<br>"Oh…"  
>Hermione looked at me for a last time and then walked away. She threw me something.<br>It was my homework.  
>"And… 'Mione?"<br>She came back in lighting speed.  
>"Yes?"<br>Her voice was full of hope.  
>"Thanks! You know… About my homework."<br>For a second, only a second, her face was more disappointed than ever. Then she smiled.  
>"It's nothing. Want something else?"<br>"No thanks."  
>And then she walked away. <p>


	5. I truly have just lost my mind

"Okay, Bells. Tell daddy why you're upset."  
>Charlie used to say that every time I was sad, years ago.<br>I sighed. I don't even know why I was upset like this.  
>"Tell your daddy."<br>Oh my god, I had to tell him if he was going to stop saying that.  
>"Where's the Daily Prophet?"<br>Charlie laughed so loud that I sprang up.  
>"Oh, come on Bells! This thing was funny, but at least one newspaper is going to make me laugh until my dying days."<br>I was really stupid. How could I believe that this newspaper – that appeared so mysteriously- would be brought to me every day?  
>I sighed again. I liked the things it was saying. They were like they were written by someone who is from…<br>Who is from another world.  
>"Who am I kidding" I murmured. Charlie didn't hear me.<br>Suddenly, I heard an acute sound.  
>It was from outside the house.<br>I looked at Charlie immediately, to see if he heard it too or if it was just my imagination.  
>His face made me understand he heard it too.<br>I took a deep breath and walked to the window.  
>When I was up to open the curtains, I hesitated.<br>Was I really _that _brave to face everything – _everything_- that was spying out there?  
>No I wasn't.<br>But I had to see what it was.  
>And so I opened them.<br>Well, I imagined everything: But not what I saw.

I imagined monsters, evil pumpkins, killers, even a wicked grandpa that is killing people all over the world (!). But _that _never came through my mind.  
>It was an owl.<br>It was a white owl, making sounds, and putting a newspaper down, exactly nearby the other newspaper: The original one. I had checked on it.  
>So, that means the other newspaper is…<br>I smiled. Daily Prophet was here again.  
>Brought by an owl.<br>It is getting more and more interesting.  
>I was going to open the door when Charlie screamed:<br>"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, DON'T YOU DARE GET OUTSIDE WITH THIS THING NEAR YOU!"  
>Oh yeah. I forgot about dad.<br>I could not fool Charlie.  
>And I couldn't just stay here.<br>I _had _to go.  
>I just had to.<br>So I took a deep breath, turned back and looked at Charlie, while putting my hand on the door, ready to open it quickly. Charlie couldn't see my hand there. Great.  
>"I'm sorry Charlie."<br>And then I took the key, got out the house – Charlie screamed "NOO" – and locked my dad in.  
>I did not give many thoughts in what I just did, or how many days I was going to be punished.<br>I stared on the owl.  
>It looked satisfied. It was really clever.<br>It flied straight on me.  
>I screamed. But 1 second later, the owl had left.<br>And I was holding a letter.  
>I looked in the house once again. I could hear Charlie screaming.<br>"DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
>"BELLA?"<br>Okay. Now it's time.  
>"DAD I'M OKAY AND I'M LEAVING!"<br>"WHAT?"  
>Then I left.<br>It was amazing running and feeling I was leaving everything behind.  
>In my hand I held the Daily Prophet and the letter.<br>The only things that made me feel happy.  
>Although the feeling I had yesterday was bigger than ever.<br>I stopped running, breathless.  
>I looked around: I was alone in a side street.<br>I sighed and tried to breathe normally.  
>I sat down on the street, and opened the letter. Daily Prophet could wait. I smiled again.<br>I read the letter. It was saying:  
>"Dear Isabella Marie Swan,<br>I am writing to tell you that I would like you to come to my world. It's a secret, but we are all wizards. If you liked the Daily Prophets I sent, be sure you will like the Wizardly World too. Answer at loud in the letter, within five minutes, or else you won't have a chance to see my world.  
>If you answer "yes" you will travel in the Wizardly World. If you answer "no"… Well, you'll stay in Forks.<br>I hope I will see you soon.

Harry Potter"

Five minutes. I had to think.  
>I was crazy. Would I really leave my family to go to a world that the only thing I know about is that it has Quidditch and pumkinjuice? Was I that mental?<br>Hell, yeah!  
>I smiled at myself once again.<br>It was mad. Really mad.  
>But what's life without risk?<br>I closed my eyes for 3 seconds.  
>Then I looked at the letter and said clearly and loudly:<br>"Yes!"


End file.
